


Scales

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Drabble, M/M, or mermen if you prefer it like that, they're all good brothers and jason isn't a huge asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Dick's scaly panties are on display and not for wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dick, hey, uh," Jason started, trying to get Dick off the WayneTech paperwork Bruce dumped on him. 

"What is it, Jay?" Dick took another document from a ream of paper he was supposed to go over. He looked at Jason, who was approaching his desk, leaving the glasses on the low bridge of his nose. Why wasn't Tim the one with this? Oh right, because he was the eldest and he had to take care of everything. Including all of his baby brothers.

"Rememeber why you stopped wearing your Robin panties?" Jason asked, trying to be as subtle as possible, because he knew he was going to get in trouble with more than one person for doing this. 

"Yes, why?" Dick stopped reading and lifted his head up this time, and fixed the glasses on his nose. 

"Well, I sorta did something with it," Jason felt Dick eyeing him. He hadn't said anything bad yet, but he guessed 'doing something with Dick's scaly Robin panties' did flick Dick's 'Jason did something bad' switch. 

"You didn't burn it did you?" Dick asked, setting the pen down over the papers he'd already reviewed. 

"No, actually--" 

"WHY THE HELL DOES TIM HAVE A BRIGHT RED FISH TAIL?!" Conner Kent, also known as Superboy, barged into Dick's study.  

"He's got what?!" Dick suddenly stood up from his comfortable work chair. "What the hell did you do, Jay?!" 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jason demanded Conner.

"He turned Tim into a fish!" Conner pointed at Tim's older brother. 

"I never believed that it was true--" Jason tried to explain, "And he's not a fish! He's got a fish's tail! He didn't turn into a fish! He's a mermaid--" but Dick cut him off.

"You mean that Bruce telling you to never get wet in *my* Robin uniform?! That's exactly why he got me another and never gave you mine!" Dick came out from behind his desk. "Conner, where is he?" 

"In the pool," answered Conner, "Freaking out." 

* * *

 

"Tim!" Dick yelled as he ran towards the pool. He saw tim sitting on the stairs into the pool. "Oh, Jesus, my baby brother's a mermaid," 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tim asked Jason angrily. "Why did you try putting it on yourself?!" 

"Well," said Jason thoughtfully. "Mostly because I wouldn't be a pretty mermaid, Timmy." 

"Turn me back!" Tim demanded him. 

"We can turn you back," said Dick, "But you're the only one who can break the spell," 

"And how do I do that?" Tim asked.

Tim, Jason and Conner were all looking at Dick, waiting for him to answer. "Basically, you have to find and kiss your prince charming," Dick and Jason look at Conner.


	2. The Little MerTim

Currently, Conner was in the Batcave, staring at a large, lit aquarium. It was easily as big as ones at ocean parks. But the truth was, Conner wasn’t looking at the size of the aquarium, but staring at what (more like who) was in it. It was Tim. With a bright red fish tail, just as red his Red Robin uniform. 

“Stop staring at me like that!” demanded Tim. “I’m not on display!” 

“Well, actually, Tim, you are on display.” answered Conner, watching him gracefully swim towards him, his long hair floating in the water. It was a good thing he was the only one in the cave. Damian would have turned into a bigger prick and threw fish food in the tank. “I like your tail,” 

“Shut up!” said Tim, “It’s not staying!” he frowned, turning his back on the clone, but turned to him again. “You are absolutely dead when I get out of here, Kon-El.” 

“What, you’ll hit me with your tail?” Conner snickered. 

“I’ll ask Dick to put you in here and I’ll hit you with it all you want!” replied Tim. He did not like being ridiculed.

Conner didn’t answer to that. There was silence. Tim sat down with this tail folded, and crossed his arms. He was going to do everything to get his legs back. He wasn’t going to stay a fish forever. 

“So…” Conner broke the silence, sitting on the floor, near where Tim was sitting in the aquarium. “Are you like, the little mermaid from Disney or something?” 

“What?!” Did Conner just call him the little mermaid?

“I mean, this tail of yours is a spell, right?” said Conner, trying to remember that Disney film Clark made him watch. “If this is a spell that’s just like the one that sea witch put on the little mermaid like Dick said, then you’d have to marry the one you love, and you’ll get your legs back, like how she married that prince,” 

“You think this is some Disney movie?” 

“Pretty much, Princess Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /shot 
> 
> IDEK.


End file.
